


Definitely Hot, Definitely Bothered

by Winchester0701



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season spells disaster for Fairy Tail once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Hot, Definitely Bothered

    You were officially melting, grabbing the pitcher of ice water in front of you dumped it over your head and relished the momentary relief from hell. But the heat of the day sapped the coolness from the liquid leaving you now wet and sticky feeling. Magnolia was experiencing the worst heat wave in almost twenty years. 

     You waved at a dazed looking Mirajane at the other end of the bar for her to get you another pitcher. Even Cana your half naked drinking buddy was miserable she hadn’t even touched a drop of alcohol all day swapping it out for ice water like the rest of the guild. 

    “Gray, you useless snowflake, is there nothing you can do about this heat?” You screamed at the ice mage who was lying underneath one of the tables choosing the cold stone floor over a seat. 

     “Like I have told everyone else in this goddamn hall, I’m too fucking hot to use enough magical energy to cool down the entire guild you big cry baby.” The heat was making everybody irritable you were empath mage, you could feel other’s emotions and manipulate them, but with the heat everybody’s emotions were overloading your system and you were looking for a fight. 

    “What was that you pervy popsicle?” You stood up from your seat knowing that would piss him off. You heard a grunt as he hit his head against the table forgetting he was under a table.

     “Your one to talk you neurotic bitch. Does Natsu know you show that much skin when he goes on jobs?” The guild hall had become eerily silent except for a few shock gasps.  You looked down at your outfit with consisted of shorts and a crop top, sure not your normal attire but quite modest compared to some of the other girls in the guild. You could feel the arrogance coming off Gray in waves,  _ he thinks he’s won.  _ Letting him bask in his own arrogance for a few more minutes you made your move catching  him off guard. 

    You rushed forward and charged him landing a solid blow to his stomach and knocking the breath out of him. Before you could take him to the floor he dug his heels into the floor and grabbed you around the waist and flipped you over his shoulder. You landed hard on a table knocking down mugs of beer and making its occupants flee, hitting a few in the process. Usually a move like this would have led to a chain reaction causing a guild wide brawl,but you and Gray seemed to be the only ones with enough energy to fight. Grabbing a half drunk beer you took a swig before filing the rest in Gray’s face, distracting him long enough to tackle him to the floor. 

   Still trying to clear his eyes you landed a left hook to his jaw another blow to his stomach before he nabbed your wrist and pinned you underneath him. Gray had never been great at hand to hand combat, with no magic his grip was weak and you were able to use your legs to flip him over you while you got into a low fighting stance. Both of you were panting heavily and Gray now had a busted lip and the left half of his face was bruised and swollen. 

   “You gettin tired snowflake?” You asked taunting him, Gray was a bit of a sore loser and you were baiting him, he got even sloppier when he was angry. He charged you again with more ferocity and you managed to swipe his legs out from under him but not before he hooked his arms latched onto your thighs and he brought you down with him. You could hear a sickening crunch as your head collided with the stone floor and stars danced in your eyes. You gasped as his fist connected with your stomach while your jaw caught a nasty right hook, unable to break his grip you resorted to extreme measures, with as much strength as you could you brought your knee up between Gray’s legs as hard. You instantly felt him let go, and scrambled out from under him as quickly as possible to avoid recapture. 

   “Damn Y/N that was a low blow.” Macao said with a look of sympathy for Gray, you looked around the guild to see most of the men cupping themselves protectively. You couldn’t help but laugh while Gray was incapacitated on the floor. The laughter was cut short as the guild doors were flung open, everyone was dead silent, this usually meant Erza was back. Your eyes widened in surprise though as Natsu stepped through the doors. Something was wrong the air around him was different, you didn’t know it was possible for your big pink goofball to look that scary. It was a surprise to everyone else to as they watched him walk over to you

    His eyes inspected the state of the hall, tables were broken and turned over, while beer was pooling on the floor. He looked at you then at Gray then back at you. He reached out his hand and slipped his fingers under your chin so he could turn your head, you flinched as his other hand caressed your sore jaw. You saw his eyes narrow and heard him curse under his breath as he stepped around you and kicked a semi conscious Gray into another table. Unable to comprehend what was going on, no one stopped Natsu as he made his way over to Gray. Picking him up as if he was ragdoll Natsu slammed a stunned Gray into the closest wall.

    “You ever touch my girl again and I’ll make sure it's the last thing you ever do.” With that he dropped Gray to the floor and turned around to face the rest of his Guild mates.

     “That goes for the rest of you too.” Suddenly he turned his gaze to you and with his dragon speed was in front of you in a mere second. Spinning you towards the door you heard a crack as he hand met your ass in front of the entire guild. You could hear the sounds of shock ripple through the crowd. 

   “As for you get your ass home and wait for me. I gotta clean up your mess.” In utter shock you did what he said and walked stiffly out of the guild hall.With the adrenaline from the fight wearing off you hailed a cab unable to make the short walk to you and Natsu’s apartment. 

    After battling the stairs for twenty minutes you fumbled with your keys before nearly falling into your apartment. Sighing you closed the door behind you and made your way to the kitchen. Opening a cabinet above the stove you pulled out a beautiful purple and blue bottle. _ Hmmm Celestial wine guess it comes in handy to be best friends with the King of the zodiac. Note to self thank Loke the next time you see him.  _

__ Uncorking the bottle you got out a shot glass and poured out the liquid. As it swirled in the glass you couldn’t help but stare at its beauty. The liquid was a shimmery purple and  it reminded you of the milky way. You laughed as you remembered how Lucy compared it to drinking starlight. Downing the shot a warmth began to spread through your body, you could feel your more serious wounds beginning to heal and after a few minutes you were fired up enough to face Natsu. You looked over at the clock on your microwave, he probably wouldn’t be home for a few hours even if it only took him an hour to clean up the Guild hall he’d probably hang out for another hour if he knew what was good for him. 

     Two hours and a long cold bath later you sat in your overstuffed leather chair facing the door. You’d heard Natsu’s familiar steps coming up the stairs and you were ready for him. You’d expected him to be somewhat apologetic but as he stepped through the door his energy was the same as it had been at the Guild hall. When his eyes landed on you he let out a huff and headed straight for your bedroom without saying a word to you.  _ Oh hell no. _ Jumping up from your seat you followed him slamming the bedroom door behind you. His eyes snapped up at you as he shrugged out of his vest and stripped down to just his boxers.

    “You wanna tell where the hell you get off humiliating me in front of our entire guild like that?” You voice was dripping with venom, but you might as well have been silent as Natsu slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. 

    “Natsu Hitoshi Dragneel acknowledge me when I am speaking to you.” His eyes popped open when you used his full name...he hated it. You were in the mood to fight, you refused to just let him get away with what he had done. 

    “ You know I always found it hilarious that your middle name means even tempered… it doesn’t suit you at all, hot head would have been a better choice.” You could see his jaw clench as the words left your mouth but he stayed silent which only frustrated you more. 

    “I don’t understand what the hell your problem is any other time I’ve gotten into a fight with Gray you were always cheering me on. Hell you would give me pointers. And since when can’t anybody fight me, you know we do that to train right, I need those fights if for some reason I can’t use my magic and I have to fight I would like not to die.” You growled at him but he still stayed silent, tired of talking to a brick wall you turned to leave only to be slammed against the door. You could feel Natsu’s hot breath on your and you almost moaned as he left a wet kiss on your neck. 

    “You know your idiot sometimes right. Do have any idea what season it is?” You tried to think but with Natsu’s teeth grazing your sweet spot on your neck your mind was clouded but as he bit down it all became clear.  _ Mating season.  _

   “You seem to have forgotten that we have a few more Dragon Slayers in our midst than last year. And while I loved your outfit today…” You could feel his smirk against your neck.”I wasn’t the only one. It took everything I had in me not to rip out Gajeel’s eyes.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Natsu’s jealousy but you felt Natsu’s body tense and with a growl he stalked off to the other side of the room obviously pissed. 

    “This isn’t some game Y/N Dragon Slayers get one chance to mate and if doesn’t happen we are alone for the rest of our lives.” His words hit you like a ton of bricks, you knew dragon slayers were weird about their partners but you had no idea how important it was. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist while peppered his back with kisses. Turning around Natsu wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace.

      “It was bad enough to see Gajeel eyeing you, but then to see you bruised and battered by another man my instincts just took over all I could see was red. And I’m sorry for spanking you it was just a way for me to assert my dominance in front of Gajeel, let him know you're mine.” You couldn’t believe your ears, you and Natsu had been dating for two years and of course you had thought about maybe marrying him but you weren’t sure that he had been in it for the long haul.

   “So do I get any say in this?” You asked flirtatiously. Losing his grip Natsu stood up and looked down at you then pressed his forehead against yours before smiling at you. 

    “Of course you do, you know I’d never force you into anything and if you don’t think it's the right time there’s always next season.” He said reluctantly, your interest was peaked. You cocked your eyebrow as you tried to read his emotions.

    “What does waiting till next season entail?” You could see a devious smirk on his face.

    “Well for starters no more crop tops or shorts.” You gasped dramatically making Natsu laugh as he began playing with your hair.

   “Also you’ve gotten start wearing your hair up, it’s just too tempting to pull.” He gave a light tug making you bare your neck to him as he laid light kisses on the sensitive skin. Trying to keep him on track you asked him another question. 

     “What else do I have to look forward to?” He planted another light kiss at the hollow of your neck before continuing.

    “Well all the Dragon Slayer’s hormones and natural instincts will be reeking havoc with their bodies, compelling us to find mates. So expect a lot of fighting and pissiness.” You groaned and slumped against Natsu. 

   “Great like you're not already a handful with that temper of yours.” He laughed as he twirled a piece of your (Y/C/H) hair between his fingers. A devilish glint in his eyes. 

    “Well if you do choose this season you can bypass the testosterone fueled madness and…” He leaned in close his mouth mere inches from your ear his hot breath causing you to get goose bumps. “Have greatest sex you could ever imagine.” You could feel yourself blushing as you poked Natsu in the chest making him take a few steps back you needed some space to cool off.  

    “We already have amazing sex.” You countered back. Yet he just shook his head as he watched you play with the hem of your shirt, his eyes darkened with lust. Wanting him to explain further you stopped and his eyes narrowed at you while you just gave him a coy smile. 

    “Our sex may be great but from what I hear Dragon Slayer sex is on a completely different planet.” He snaked his arms around your waist pulling you closer then spinning you around so your back was to him. With one hand he moved your hair so he could latch his lips to your neck while he slipped his other hand under your shirt, everywhere he touched you he left trails of fire on your skin. 

    “When a Dragon Slayer mates their souls become intertwined, when were in close proximity we’ll each feel what the other is feeling. Your happiness, your pleasure,I’d feel all of it and you’d feel mine; think about it double pleasure, double the ecstasy. And no matter what I’d be there for you through everything all your pain, sadness….I hope you’d do the same.” His voice was almost a whisper and your heart was beating ninety miles per hour. Wrapping your arms around his neck you played with his hair as he bit down on your neck leaving what you know would be one of his legendary hickeys, a hickey that no amount of makeup could cover.  

   “You know Y/N Dragneel has got a pretty nice ring to it.” Natsu let go of your skin with a satisfying pop and spun you around so he could look in your eyes. 

    “Don’t play with me Y/N are you ready for this?” The wonderment in his voice made you melt,  _ god did you love this man. _

__ “Natsu Dragneel when have you ever known me to play games?” You said with mock disbelief. You smiled at him as you let your fingers skim over his muscular stomach.

    “I’m ready to be your mate Natsu.” His eyes filled with love as he crashed his lips against yours. Usually you’d put up a fight for dominance but you were enjoying yourself too much as his tongue glided against yours. You let yourself melt against him as the warmth from his mouth burn through you awakening your most basic needs. When he broke the kiss you almost whimpered at the loss of his warmth. But you took a few deep breaths you still had questions. 

   “So how does this work, how do I become your mate?” You asked as you walked out of his arms and laid down on your bed patting the spot next to you for him to join. Crawling up next to you he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you up to his chest as he nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck. 

   “Well there is a ceremony that we’ll conduct in private.” His voice filled with lust at the end of the sentence and it made you shiver which elicited a chuckle from Natsu he loved making you do that.

    “It’ll take about a week to get everything ready but we could be mated by next thursday if that’s what you want.” You smiled in less than seven days you would be bound to Natsu forever. A few years ago the idea of being stuck with someone forever would have had you high tailing it all the way to timbuktu but now you couldn’t imagine your life without Natsu. 

   “Okay but I do ask for one thing.” You could feel him perk up and you bit your lip out of embarrassment god you felt silly. 

   “Iwantarealweddingattheguildhall.” Natsu untangled himself from you so he could look into your eyes confusion etched into his face.

   “You wanna run that by me one more time sweetheart?” You blushed and covered your face. You weren’t a girly girl you would rather be sparring with Natsu and Gray than go shopping with Juvia and Lucy but you had always wanted a wedding. 

   “I want ceremony at the Guild hall. I want to wear a white dress and have Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Mira, and Levy wear matching (Y/F/C) dresses. And I want you in a black suit and Gray, Laxus, Macao, Wakaba, Mystogan, and Gajeel to wear matching (Y/F/F) boutonniere’s.I want gramps to marry us and huge party afterwards. I want the whole shebang.” Natsu was quiet which disturbed you, you slowly parted your hands to see Natsu smiling at you. He dipped down and placed a feather light kiss on your lips.

    “Sweetheart if that’s what you want then I’ll buy you the biggest engagement ring in Fiore and I’ll even let Gajeel sing at that the damn thing.” You smiled and caressed Natsu’s cheek. 

    “I don’t need a big ring and please do not let Gajeel anywhere near a microphone. I just want to celebrate with our family. And most of all I want the whole world to know your mine.” You hugged Natsu tight as if trying to make sure this was real. 

    “I’m still mad at you for spanking me in the guild hall.” You muttered into his shoulder. You heard Natsu groan as he fell to your side and pulled you close against him. Staying his embrace for a few minutes you decided it was time to get up and start making plans for your Mating ceremony next week and your wedding, only to find that Natsu wouldn’t let you go. 

    “Natsu come on I now have a million things I need to start working on.” You whined as your tried to escape his iron clad grip, but struggling was useless. 

  “Y/N I just spent the last two weeks trying to fight my hormones and not kill Erza on my mission. I’m exhausted and you know I sleep better when you're with me so tough shit everything will have to wait I need sleep woman.” You huffed as Natsu grabbed the comforter and pulled it over the both of you and kept you trapped against his body with the other hand. You laid there pinned against Natsu for a few minutes before you felt his body begin to relax, with every passing moment as he got closer to sleep you could feel his body warm up. After five minutes you were sweating, unable to stand the heat you twisted so that you were facing Natsu and began poking his face. 

   “Didn’t your mama ever teach you not to poke a sleeping Dragon.” His eyes snapped open, his pupils narrowed in annoyance. 

   “You know now that I think about it there was never any need.” You said rubbing your chin as if you were thinking. Unamused with your response Natsu tightened his grip on you and turned his head away from you in an attempt to fall asleep. Uncomfortable you began to twist and wiggle.

    “Natsu it's already a bajillion degrees outside and you’re like my own personal space heater.” You were unable to break his grip, you were still weak from your fight. Not seeing any other option you began poking him, tugging on his hair, anything that might annoy him enough to let you go. 

   “Natsu I’m hot let go-” Before you could finish your sentence Natsu was on top of you, pinning you to the bed with your hands above your head. His body language screamed dominance and even though you were annoyed at him you couldn’t help but be turned on. 

     “If you don’t stop going on about how hot it is, I’m gonna give you a reason to feel hot.” He growled, you lifted your eyebrows in surprise. Sure sex with Natsu was off the charts amazing but sometimes he could be pretty vanilla in bed.  _ So this must be his Dragon Slayer hormones, you could get used to this.  _ Smirking you replied.

   “Is that a threat Mr. Dragneel?” You asked lifting your head so that your lips were only centimeters from his. His mouth turned up in a smirk, revealing his sharpened teeth,  that could make the devil run away screaming. 

    “No sweetheart that’s a promise."

  
  



End file.
